heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Running Away
Heroes run away a lot means that the hero is unhappy with their friends, family, or relatives or life in general, their parents don't want them, abuse, thinking their parents don't love them and thinking they love their newborn child more than them, their friends, neighbors, families angry at what they had done which they didn't do, or feeling homesick. Examples * DreamWorks ** Moses exiled himself from Egypt after he killed an overseer when he tried to stop him from brutally lashing at a Hebrew slave. ** Shrek runs away after he smashing the birthday cake at the Birthday party. * 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios ** Marge Simpson leaving Alaska with the kids to help Springfield without her husband Homer to taped this for the wedding video. ** Bart Simpson with Santa's Little Helper after ruined Thanksgiving. ** Odie runs away after a jealous Garfield locks him out of the house. * Nickelodeon ** Angelica Pickles ran away from home after her father, Drew punished her for wrecking his home office in the episode, "Runaway Angelica". ** Gary the Snail ran away because he felt neglected by SpongeBob who was to distracted by completing the Dirty Bubble challenge to remember to feed him. ** SpongeBob SquarePants ran away after his friends (including Patrick, Gary, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs) berated him for accidentally ruining their hard work and called him, "Idiot Boy" in the episode, "Whatever Happened to SpongeBob?". ** Jimmy Neutron leaves home after he was grounded after a rocket incident on a school night. * Disney/Pixar ** Belle attempts to run away from the Beast's Castle after The Beast chases her out of The West Wing in anger, only to run into a pack of hungry wolves. ** Mulan runs away to join the Imperial Army in her father's place. ** Mowgli runs away when Baloo tells him that he has to take him back to the Man Village, as ordered by Bagheera. ** Princess Jasmine runs away to the Agrabah Marketplace to escape the pressures of being forced to marry a Prince. ** Simba ran away from home because Scar banished him and he and the hyenas were about to kill him, and also, making him think that it's all his fault that Mufasa is dead. ** Riley Andersen attempts to run away back to Minnesota to make more happy memories, as planted in her mind by Anger, Disgust and Fear, because Joy isn't in the control room to keep her happy, resulting in her homesickness. ** Stitch runs away after indirectly causing Nani to losing custody of Lilo (through a series of mishaps and several escapes from Jumba and Pleakley). ** Melody runs away from home away to find out the secret of her locket after a harsh argument with her mother, unknowingly setting Morgana's plan in motion. ** Kiara runs away from Pride Rock after a defiant Simba directly defies his father's paw prints that himself must follow by exiling Kovu and after her father harshly forbids her to go near him which results in the Circle of Life being broken and telling him that he will never be Mufasa. ** Merida runs away from the Castle of DunBroch after her mother Queen Elinor selfishly ruined her bow after their argument about her future. ** Kermit the Frog walked away alone in the fog near East Berlin Germany. ** Mater driving away after he was selfishly disowned by Lightning McQueen. ** Pluto ran away from home because he destroyed Mickey Mouse's Christmas stuff. Having been yelled at two times, Pluto has enough of it and left and moved in with the reindeers. ** Elsa runs away after she unleashed her powers and everyone founds out and thinking she's a monster. She also ran away so Anna wouldn't get hurt or killed like last time. ** After his guitar is destroyed by his grandmother, Miguel Rivera runs away from home in tears, fed up with his family's hatred of music. After Miguel winds up in the Land of the Dead, he runs away from his deceased relatives, so he can get his great-great grandfather's blessing to return to the Land of the Living. ** Penny runs away from her kidnapper, Madame Medusa from her abuse and slavery. ** Shadow, Chance, and Sassy ran away from Kate's farm to find their owners who went for a family vacation. ** Wreck-It Ralph runs away from his own video game Fix-It Felix Jr, to prove to the Nicelanders that he can win a medal, despite being a bad guy. ** Koda runs away after Kenai tells him that his mother's not coming back which he mistaken of the bear that he killed was Koda's mom and leaving him in his story, ** Tarzan runs away from the gorilla family, after he gets scolded by Kerchack for disobeying the gorilla's leader's orders to protect their family and not go to the human camp by betraying their family, which causes him to exile himself and renounce his membership to the family. ** Scamp runs away from home to be a wild dog. * Others ** Bayleef: ran away after being scolded by Ash Ketchum, telling her to "get away from me and stay away from me," ** Dorothy Gale runs away from home when her aunt and uncle fail to protect Toto from her nasty neighbor Miss Gulch. * Robyn Starling ran away to get away from her Aunt Pristine Figg, from her abuse and also trying to find her father. * Harry Potter runs away from the Dursley house to get away from them after his accident inflating Marge Dursley out of anger. * Rudolph runs away from home because everyone made fun of his red nose and thinks that his father was ashamed of him. * Timmy Turner ran away in two episodes. One is a long episode movie that Timmy Turner was blamed by Vicky for all the reckless things that happened at the house which he didn't do at all while his parents still refused to believe that Vicky is evil. Feeling that his parents don't trust him anymore, he went inside the TV channels and moved in their until his parents finally realized what they have done after discovering that Timmy was right about Vicky. The second part was that he thinks that his parents don't want him at all, because they want to be rich, but that was wrong because Timmy's parents love him dearly, so Timmy ran away to the circus. But he found out his parents loved him then. * Dennis Mitchell ran away from home because George Wilson said mean and hurtful things to him, even going as far as calling him a menace and stating that he doesn't want to see or know him. Which leads him to run away. Which George felt guilty what he said he tried to find him but no luck and when Dennis came back he changed. * A young Forrest Gump attempts to run away from three bullies chasing him on bikes despite the fact he has leg braces (incidentally, during the chase, the braces break and Forrest can run as normal). * Nicholas Lorenz furiously ran away to get away from his father Ernst, for almost getting booked to jail by having a party. * Gosalyn Mallard: leaves, upset with her father Darkwing Duck focusing more on capturing Bushroot than he is on finding a cure for her slimy condition when she became a mutant slime creature exposed to Bushroot's failed IQ2U formula. * Toph runs away from her rich parents so she can be with Aang and the group to teach him earthbending. * Tiny a.k.a Scourge ran away from home because Ruby and Socks threaten him that when he gets adopted by the humans they will throw him out in the river. Which leads Tiny ran into the forest and became a villain. * Blinky Bill runs away from home to finding his father after Just upset his mother what Mayor Cranklepot is taking over Greenpatch. * Aleu ran away after an argument between her and her dad Balto because she's part wolf and not more husky and more likely acts like a wild wolf than a husky (which is why no one wanted to adopt her). * Penny Fitzgerald runs away from her father Patrick Fitzgerald after he planned to transfer her to another school claiming it would be best for her. * Gohan with Icarus from to his home and joins Krillin and his friends in Master Roshi's Island. * Khumba runs away from his home and herd to find his stripes. * Buddy ran away after his dad Walter yells at him that he doesn't want to see him, and get out of his life, and he's no longer his son. * Dick Grayson runs away from Wayne Manor after Bruce Wayne had given up from being Batman in order to start a better life with Dr. Chase Meridian. * Jake Chambers runs away after discovering the workers from the mental hospital are the monsters from his dreams in disguise. * Babe runs away after the Hoggett's nasty cat Dutchess reveals to him that farmer eat pigs, before Rex finds him and sues Dutchess. * Cera runs away from his father Topps, after he stated that wanted what's best for her. * Lucas runs away from the anthill, after Zoc scares him off. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes